


镜子（基锤）

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 域里面有一面镜子有灵魂的能回答你所有的问题但是他也会问你问题如果答错了那就会死掉
Relationships: Loki/Thor, 基锤
Kudos: 1





	镜子（基锤）

**Author's Note:**

> 域 
> 
> 里面有一面镜子
> 
> 有灵魂的
> 
> 能回答你所有的问题
> 
> 但是他也会问你问题
> 
> 如果答错了
> 
> 那就会死掉

域，里面有一块有灵魂的镜子，能看清你的心，能回答你所有的问题，有很多人慕名而去，得到了正确的答案，也有不少人留在了那里，因为他们还是选择了错误的答案。

曾经有个男人带了一把锤子，想得到正确的答案后就把镜子砸碎，很可惜，他留在了那里。

镜子喜欢回答问题，也喜欢问问题。

“你这个孩子一点也不诚实呀”镜子看着面前的洛基，

“切，我可是神，你不是能读我的心吗？来试试看。”洛基张开双手，做出挑衅的动作。

“你有什么问题？”镜子没有被影响到，

“蝼蚁”洛基哼了一声，

“他恨我吗？”

“如果你指的是其他人特别是那个被你控制的特工，我想这个问题答案很明显”镜子好像打了个哈欠，

“我指的是我那至高无上的哥哥！”

“他恨你”

“但是不是你想的那种恨”

“为什么？”

“不是因为我差点毁掉了他深爱的地球、差点害死他的伙伴、让阿斯加德陷入危险而恨我？”

“我不明白”洛基皱起眉毛，

“看来你犯了很多错”镜子好像在嘲笑他，

“他恨你，恨你为了王位不择手段，恨你为了证明自己差点失去你的生命，恨你为了毁掉他喜欢的东西去伤害那些无辜的人，恨你伤害他的伙伴…”

“恨你压根没有把他当成哥哥”

“哇哦，看来他不会原谅我了……”

“也不会爱我了”，洛基有些失落，

“恰恰相反”，镜子给了他一个大反转，“说实话要是我我肯定不会原谅你”

洛基猛的抬起头，“他原谅我了吗？”

“他在恨自己”

洛基好像懂了什么，抿了嘴抿嘴，“他不知道？”

“他恨自己没有承担一个哥哥应该有的职责，恨自己没有在乎过你的感受，恨自己为什么让你受了那么多委屈”

洛基喃喃自语，“我从来没有怪过他，我只是在骗他，我以为他知道的”

“孩子，他并不像我这样能读心，你告诉过他吗？”

“不论你是冰霜巨人也好，诡计之神也好，你还是他愿意牺牲自己去保护、去爱的人”

洛基的心隐隐作痛，“他一直是我的最爱，我一直以他为荣”，

“把你的答案告诉他，说出来，不要你以为”镜子的声音很沉重，

“有多少人错在了以为、觉得，别给自己制造遗憾”

“去吧，把你的答案告诉他”

“你不用问我问题吗？”，洛基突然不想走了，他想多呆一会，

“你的心已经告诉我我要的答案了”镜子有些无奈，它第一次见到有人不想走的，

“为什么叫这么个名字？”洛基来了兴致，

“域？什么鬼名字？”

“欲，欲望，欲，想要做，欲，渴望，欲也是域。”

“来这里的人都有答案，只不过他们不敢承认或者是不敢相信”

“我的责任就是让他们做出选择，选择那个正确的选择”

“如果他们还是选了错误的答案呢？”洛基耸了耸肩，“要知道有些人就是这样，你能把他们怎么样？”

“看这里。”镜子上出现了一片花园，花园里什么花都有，

“这是什么花？”洛基指着一朵花问，

“勿忘我，也叫满天星”镜子换了副语气，“有的人不愿意选择正确的答案，那就让他们的心变成答案吧”

“你是说”洛基咽了咽口水，看着一望无际的花园，“这都是他们的正确答案”

“是的，他们的心长出的花就是他们的问题的正确答案。”

“勿忘我，但是他选择让人们忘记他，这个并不是正确答案”，

花瓣上好像还带着鲜血，

“所以他的心帮他做出了正确的选择”

**Author's Note:**

> 日常叭叭叭：
> 
> 写的好爽！
> 
> 镜子挺公平的，是就是是，非就是非。
> 
> 人生的答案有正确的也有错误的，
> 
> 但是人生没有镜子，
> 
> 别给自己制造遗憾，
> 
> 说不定你选的就是正确的答案


End file.
